Silly moments on cybertron
by Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover
Summary: I don't own transformers nor this story; apparently my oc took control of it so enjoy his silly stories about random transformers and my oc's!
1. Chapter 1

***Electric Flame* Hi!*Waves frequently at everyone* Welcome to a new story with new hosts!**

***Sg Ravage*Hai dudes!**

***Fireflight*... How did I get here?...**

***Smokescreen* Wazzup!**

***Kittycon Lover**Walks in*Whats going on here?**

***Electric Flame*Sorry kitten but I am in charge of this story!**

***Kittycon Lover*WHAT!**

***Electric Flame*He he Smokescreen if you please...**

***Smokescreen* Sorry kitten!*Grabs kittycon lover and drags her out then runs back in and locks the door***

***Sg Ravage*Lol!**

***Fireflight*Hey why did you guys do that! That isn't nice **

***Electric Flame*Yeah I know but she had promised me this earlier to create my own story  
**

***Fireflight**Laughs*Ooooh okay that makes since!**

***Electric Flame*Anyway here are some funny moments amongst the teams... oh and some will be in the cybertronian heavens!XD  
**

***Sg Ravage*Lol this be rockin Lol XDXD**

* * *

**Electric Flame, Jetfire, and the bird and the jet  
**

"Okay Electro first lesson what is that in the sky?" Jetfire said in his british accent as he pointed up in the sky where a jet was that was passing by.

Electric Flame giggled."It's a bird..." He said not really paying attention.

"No try again" Jetfire said as nice as he could to the little Stormflyer.

Electric Flame gave him a strange hostile glance. :/ "No it has wings so it's a bird!" He shouted looking away from Jetfire and up at the sky.

"No it's a jet!" Jetfire growled at him giving him a stern look.

Electric Flame smacked the British Aerial bot across his face plate before pointing back up at the sky."No dumbo there is a bird!"

Jetfire nearly shouted at the younger bot then sighed and looked behind him only to see a crazy Laserbeak smack right into him knocking the mech to the ground.

"Told you!"Electric Flame giggled as he picked up his teddy bear and walked back inside leaving Jetfire outside.

* * *

**Sandstorm and Wolf-Blade and the blind jokes  
**

Sandstorm walked up to Wolf-Blade whom was just standing around causing no harm. He grinned at the blind mech."Hey blindy" He sneered.

wolf-Blade narrowed his optics and pinned back his cybernetic wolf ears."Shut up sandstorm!" He growled looking in the opposite direction.

"whats wrong you can't see me?" Sandstorm joked."Or are you having a tough time seeing your place on this team now!" He laughed.

wolf-Blade snarled at his uncle then managed to push the mech away from him."Have a nice fall!"

Sandstorm stumbled back and felt himself meet nothing behind him. He then practically slipped and rolled down the stairs only to crash into the wall at the bottom."YE-OW!" He shouted.

"He he"Wolf-Blade laughed before leaving his spot and went back to his room.

* * *

**Inferno believes he can fly**

Inferno walked outside of the base and looked out over the cliff of the canyon."Hmm today looks like a good day to take a joy flight" He said then he converted into his shadow dragon form."Okay Laserbeak lets fly!" He jumped off the cliff and thought Laserbeak had spread out his wings. Was he wrong.

"Inferno!"Smokescreen shouted from the cliff. "Where are your wings!"

**Slow-mo moment**

_Ever had that I believe I can fly moment before you had gotten shot by the F.B.I or had started falling? Well let's just say I never forgot that day. :( Stupid bird._

**Back to normal speed  
**

"**Laserbeak!**!" Inferno shouted as he begun falling. no one came which left Inferno to hit the ground with a loud **BANG!**

He blackout for a moment then came back to and saw a bird laughing at him."Stupid Laserbeak" He growled then shot the bird making Laserbeak fly away in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

***Electro* Okay guys we got new silly stories!**

***Sg Ravage* Indeed!**

***Smokescreen* Hey can readers suggest any?  
**

***Electro* Yes if you want to request one you need to ask or well leave it under the review section.  
**

***Fireflight* I love this theirs no rules!**

***Smokescreen* Indeed except well obviously Electro don't own us hasbro transformers.**

***Electro* Well one day I will!**

***Sg Ravage* Whatevs on with the stories!**

* * *

**Nightrages reactions to the human**

"These are the humans they are the native species of this planet." Optimus explained to the group of Stormflyers.

Miko looked up at them and smiled."Hey cool I didn't know there were Autobot jets!" She said as she jumped up and down.

"Humans?" Nightrage asked."These tiny fleshy things!" He folded his arms across his chest."I mean look at them they die easily!"

"Hey were standing right here!" All three humans objected.

Electric flame glanced down at the humans then his teammates."I say we get nightrage out of here..." He whispered.

"Agreed" The team whispered back.

Nightrage continued speaking."If this planets known as earth it should be called dirt and as for the humans there more like your teams pets!"

The four Stormflyers that stood behind him each grabed Nightrage and started to drag him out of the Autobots base.

"I'd rather be a Decepticon than protect a weaker species like these fleshlings!" He shouted as he was taken from the base.

"Jerk!" Miko yelled back.

* * *

**Roadbusters and Sideswipe switch bodies  
**

Sideswipe stood up and glance around. He didn't feel like himself. He looked down at his shadow and noticed it looked different. _What the spark?_

**"What the (Bleep)!"** Roadbuster shouted from behind him.

Sideswipe spun around and looked at him for a second but saw himself. He thought a moment then realized it was Roadbuster.

"What the spark happened to us!" Roadbuster shouted.

"I have know clue but it seems like I am you and you are me" Sideswipe replied.

Inferno Prime came up behind them looking a bit confused."Whats going on here?"

Roadbuster quickly replied before Sideswipe could."Well um somehow I am Sideswipe and Sideswipe is me.."

Inferno instantly busted out laughing."nice joke you really got me!" He walked away still laughing.

"It's not a joke!" Sideswipe argued but Inferno Ignored them.

* * *

**Random jam out moments(sparkling version)  
**

Nightrage looked around and noticed everyone wasn't there so he took out his guitar and shape shifted into Blaze then started singing while rocking out on his guitar. "Evacuate the dance floor I'm infected by the sound!" He sang in her voice."Stop this beat is killing me!"

Blaze glanced outside of her window to see her cousin jamming out as her.

Nightrage continued singing."Hey little DJ let the music burn me underground" He quit singing and shapeshifted back then glanced up at Blazes room to see her looking at him. He then took off toward another quiet place and started singing another song in his own voice but started with the music first.

He took a deep breath then started singing some random chorus to a song."We're building it up! To burn it back down! We're building it up to burn it back down! We can't wait to burn it to the ground..." He sang not noticing that bots were watching him. Seconds later he figured it out then took off yelling"Can't a sparkling sing in peace for once huh!?"

* * *

***Electro* Proof I can black mail my brother!  
**

***Sg Ravage* You just did it**

***Electro*Did what?**

***Smokescreen* Black mail your brother...**

***Electro* Oh... Oh well...**

***Fireflight*Well please R&R this if you love it and if you are laughing your helm off!  
**

***Electro* Before you guys do that we will now start requesting short funny ideas to do about transformer characters and or OC's... Also the songs in this or well part of them was Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada and Linkin Park Burning it down  
**


	3. Chapter 3

***Electro* Okay today has been strange...  
**

***Smokescreen* What do you mean?**

***Electro* Well I ran into Megatron and said something stupid so I think his little followers are after me...**

***Sg Ravage* What did you do?**

***Electro*Nothing...! ~Runs away~  
**

***Sg Ravage*Lol I will never understand that guy.**

***Fireflight* Um I assume we start the stories...**

* * *

**Autobot Dawn and her strange excuse**

Dawn had been called to do a strange mission which was really boring since she was stuck with the blind cyber-wolf Wolfblade. So she went go see her brother whom was leader of the Autobots team."Inferno I need to tell you something!"

"What Dawn" Inferno mumbled."This better be a good excuse..."

"It is!" Dawn replied urgently.

"Continue then..." He mumbled.

"Well you see I couldn't help with the mission because if I leave the base this... this thing is gonna get me!" Dawn explained. "It has sharp teeth and claws and.. and it is up on the roof just sitting there and it.. it watches me menacingly!" She shouted."It's gonna get me if I leave the base for it is always watching me!"

Inferno just rolled his optics and dismissed Dawn from the mission."Sure it is... just go.."

Dawn left the room then glanced out the window near Inferno's room and sure enough there it was watching her."Leave me alone I did nothing to you!" She ran off from the window and hid somewhere in the base.

* * *

**Shatter glass Ravage get's shunned  
**

Ravage ran around the Decepticon base trying to get everyone's attention but nobody gave him any attention. "Hai y u shun me!" He jumped up on a desk in front of Soundwave and said"U talk to me right?! U see me right!" But there was no reply.

Ravage ran off out of the base and laserbeak."Hai u here me right!" He begged as he waved at the bird trying to get his attention.

Laserbeak just flew away.

"Y does this world hate me!" Ravage meowed. He thought a moment then grinned. He got his computer and went on snapchat then put up a picture of him waving at everyone."Hai!"

People replied back to him making Ravage purr."Lulz" He glanced around and noticed everyone was still shunning him and said to himself. They shun me all they want I have this! Lol!"

Laserbeak flew by and swiped the computer from Ravage.

Ravage cried out in anger."Y! Y u hate me!... I'm gonna go in town!" Leaves the base.

* * *

**The adventures of Jolt, Bee and Mudflap in the geyser jump.  
**

Jolt looked down at the dark center of the large geyser then glanced at Bumblebee and Mudflap. "You guys ready for this?"

They both nodded then all three sparkling/mechs backed away then ran and tried to jump the geyser. They were no where close to landing it then started falling into the geyser. Somehow due to their unnatural luck the geyser shot up steam sending the three bots flyying up into the air making them think they could fly.

"I believe I can fly!" they sang closer their optics and letting themselves soar through the sky. Somehow they finally landed on the other side of the geyser and just went home.

* * *

**Stormflyers strange conversation with Kittycon**** lover**

"You do not own us!" Blaze shouted at the kittycon.

Kittycon Lover just laughed."Funny and yes I do! I created you guys and designed you guys!" She shouted.

Nightrage glared at her."So what your trying to say is that your the one who made me seem like a psychopath!" He shouted angrily.

Kittycon lover just giggled."Yep but hey I made you turn good!" she replied."Besides I can kill you whenever I want"

"Uh..." All five Stormflyers just looked at her blankly.

Electric flame and Nightrage glanced at each other then the whole team started backing away from her.

"No wait I didn't mean that!" Kittycon Lver said taking a step forward only to see the team transform and take to the skies as fast as they could. _Dangit... _T.T

* * *

***Electro*~comes back~ Know one's seen any Decepticons right?!**

***Other hosts* No T.T**

***Electro* Okay good...**

***Sg Ravage* I had a story!**

***Smokescreen* Uh duh!**

***Electro* Well any optional silly story idea you guys out there have we will post it!**

***Fireflight* Thanks for reading and...**

***Sg Ravage* Please review the next set of silly stories shall be up soon!~Waves good bye~**


End file.
